


tremi un po' e tremo anch'io

by amilynholdo



Category: Luna Nera (TV)
Genre: F/F, Minor Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amilynholdo/pseuds/amilynholdo
Summary: l'immediato futuro, e il passato remoto.‘Non so come avrei potuto combattere, se la cosa più preziosa per cui combattere mi fosse stata tolta.’‘Come hai sempre combattuto prima di incontrare me.’
Relationships: Tebe/Leptis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 574





	tremi un po' e tremo anch'io

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: questa è la prima fic che ho mai scritto in italiano quindi boh  
> disclimer 2: ho cercato di evitare il latino ma per un incantesimo ho dovuto per forza usarlo. sono sette anni che non studio più latino, e non c'ho grandissimi cazzi di controllare se la grammatica è perfetta ad essere onesti, quindi in caso se non lo è perdonatemi

Dopo l’iniziazione di Luxor, il sole rimane alto fino a sera. Il ritorno alle Città Perdute avviene tra i raggi di luce filtrati tra le foglie del bosco, Luxor alla testa del gruppo, e le altre dietro. Tebe segue tutte, in fondo alla fila, dietro a Leptis. Mentre camminano, Leptis sente il suo sguardo sulla nuca. La sente muoversi alle sue spalle, ma quello sguardo non la lascia mai.

Leptis allunga una mano dietro di sé, e nel medesimo istante le sue dita incontrano quelle di Tebe, e non le abbandonano finché il gruppo non arriva alla porta di pietra. In quel momento, le streghe si fermano e si girano verso Tebe.

‘Ci hanno preso i sigilli!’ esclama sconfitta Persepolis.

Leptis lascia andare la mano di Tebe, e la osserva prendere il ruolo che è sempre stato suo, ascolta la sua voce risuonare con la sua solita sicurezza.

‘Sine clave nec sigillo ianuam aperi.’

La porta si apre nel medesimo istante, come fa di solito con uno dei sigilli. In un momento di silenzio, le ragazze osservano Tebe incredule.

‘Non è mai stato l’oggetto ad aprire la porta,’ spiega Tebe, ‘sono le persone.’

Con questo, si gira e guida il gruppo al sicuro.

Il sole tramonta sul gruppo mentre cenano. Le ragazze sono prese dall’euforia di essere sane e salve, attorno ad una tavola imbandita, ad accogliere una nuova sorella. Eppure, al di sopra del loro vociare, Leptis non sente altro che il silenzio di Tebe.

Leptis conosce quello sguardo, sa che la mente della donna che ama è già lontana dalla gioia del presente. Sta pensando a tutto quello che le aspetterà; al libro; ai sigilli; ad Ade, di cui ancora non vi è traccia. E sta di sicuro pensando alle ultime parole che si sono scambiate prima che Leptis fosse catturata.

Con uno sguardo di Leptis, Janara coglie il messaggio, e, una volta finita la cena, dirige le ragazze verso le rispettive stanze da letto. Seguendo le più giovani, Janara appoggia una mano sulla spalla di Leptis, avendo cura di evitare i punti che ancora le dolgono.

‘Bentornata,’ le dice con il solito tono fiero e gentile, prima di andare.

Leptis ora è sola con Tebe, che dal suo posto a capo tavola la fissa silente. Ancora una volta, Leptis allunga una mano e subito tocca quella di Tebe.

‘Portami a letto,’ chiede Leptis, lo sguardo sul volto stanco di Tebe.

Tebe si alza, senza lasciare la mano di Leptis, e annuisce.

‘Prima lasciami vedere le ferite.’

Leptis è l’unica ad indossare ancora la casacca nera, non avendo avuto il tempo e il potere per cambiarsi. Lascia che Tebe la guidi verso la stanza che condividono da così a lungo, e dietro la porta scorge una vasca in legno, piena d’acqua calda, senz’altro il risultato dei mormorii latini che Tebe ha tentato inutilmente di nasconderle finché salivano le scale.

Senza vergogna, con la fiducia che le viene da Tebe, che la conosce in ogni suo aspetto ormai, Leptis si leva la veste, ed entra in acqua.

‘Se pensi un po’ più forte ti sentono persino le ragazze,’ dice, voltando la testa verso Tebe, che la fissa i segni di frusta sulla sua schiena della propria posizione, appoggiata allo stipite della porta.

Tebe lascia andare una risata secca, amara.

‘Non riesco a non pensare al male che ti hanno fatto.’

Leptis mantiene lo sguardo su quello di Tebe. ‘Vieni qui.’

Tebe le si avvicina, inginocchiandosi accanto alla vasca. Prende una spugna, e con delicatezza comincia a rimuovere il sangue incrostato sulla schiena di Leptis.

‘È andata nell’unica maniera in cui potesse andare,’ la rassicura Leptis, ‘Ho fatto le mie scelte, e ne ho pagato le conseguenze.’

‘Non posso dire che agirei diversamente,’ dichiara senza timore Tebe, ‘Se così dicessi mentirei, e a te non mentirò mai.’

Leptis ferma con la sua mano la mano di Tebe, che sta passando la spugna sulle sue spalle come se un movimento sbagliato potesse romperla in mille pezzi. Passa per un istante il pollice sul dorso della sua mano.

‘Lo so,’ le dice con un tono che non lasci spazio ad altro che al perdono.

Tebe sposta la sua mano, e, una volta ripulite del tutto le ferite, passa un panno umido, pulito, sul viso di Leptis, poi le bagna i capelli con una caraffa. Tampona i capelli con un panno asciutto, e li pettina, ancora umidi, in un’unica treccia.

In silenzio, Leptis esce dalla vasca, ed entrambe indossano due camicie da notte di lino bianco. Quando entrano a letto, le coperte le accolgono a casa.

‘Pensavo di averti perso,’ sussurra Tebe, avvolgendo Leptis tra le sue braccia, un eco di ciò che le ha detto nelle cripte.

In risposta, Leptis stringe Tebe più forte.

‘Non so…’ continua Tebe, ‘Non so come avrei potuto combattere, se la cosa più preziosa per cui combattere mi fosse stata tolta.’

Suona quasi finta da quanto è piccola, la voce della più potente delle streghe che sussurra tra i capelli di Leptis.

‘Come hai sempre combattuto prima di incontrare me,’ le risponde Leptis, quasi divertita.

‘Prima di te ero perduta. Mi ero lasciata prendere dalla sconfitta al punto tale che Janara stentava a riconoscermi.’

Leptis sorride. ‘Questo non me lo ricordo. Mi ricordo solo forza e fierezza, anche di fronte alla perdita.’

Tebe le appoggia un bacio sui capelli.

‘Credimi. Se avessi perso te non mi sarei mai ripresa.’

Leptis le accarezza la schiena con un dito, attraverso il lino sottile.

‘Per fortuna che sono qui allora, no?’

‘Per fortuna,’ le fa eco Tebe.

Quando Leptis alza il mento per baciarla, Tebe la accetta senza resistenze, lasciando un ‘Ti amo’ sulle sue labbra. ‘Ti amo,’ ripete Leptis. Un altro bacio, poi uno ancora.

Tebe la stringe più forte e non la lascia andare per il resto della notte.

* * *

C’è cenere dappertutto, e braci ardenti dove poche ore fa c’era la casa in cui Caterina è cresciuta. Al centro di tutto, ciò che resta del corpo di Sandro, ancora avvolto nel fumo. Caterina sta al limite della terra bruciata, immobile, non sa per quanto tempo. Forse avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi morire con suo fratello.

Presto suo padre arriverà, e Dio solo sa come reagirà all’accaduto. Caterina non si stupirebbe di trovarsi a finire bruciata sul rogo, invece che a casa, con Sandro, insieme come sono nati. Sa che dovrebbe scappare, lasciarsi tutto alle spalle, per potersi salvare. Eppure non riesce a muovere un muscolo, pietrificata di fronte al resto della sua vita senza il suo gemello. È tutto sbagliato. Non è così che doveva andare.

All’improvviso, in lontananza, un rumore di zoccoli di cavallo la scuotono nel presente. Suo padre si avvicina, e Caterina, incapace di fuggire, sta in piedi fiera, chiudendo gli occhio per un istante prima che tutto di sicuro vada a rotoli.

Quando li riapre, non è suo padre che trova di fronte a sé. È una donna, chioma candida e sguardo austero.

‘Non temere,’ dice, ‘Non ti farò del male.’

Fa un passo verso Caterina, le la osserva con gli occhi finalmente abituati alla luce del sole. È da sola, e indossa abiti di raffinata fattura, ma di foggia inusuale, antica, che Caterina non ha mai visto prima. Sembra una Santa delle vetrate del Duomo, o una regina uscita da qualche arazzo. Come venuta da un mondo lontano.

La donna a sua volta studia Caterina.

‘L’hai fatto tu questo?’ chiede, indicando con il capo le ceneri della casa.

Caterina annuisce. Inutile nascondere l’ovvio.

‘Pensavo fosse un rogo,’ spiega la donna. ‘Il mio nome è Tebe.’

‘Pensavi fosse un rogo e quindi sei accorsa?’ chiede Caterina, senza rivelare il suo, di nome.

‘Non temo il fuoco,’ risponde Tebe, come fosse la cosa più ovvia al mondo. ‘Perché hai appiccato un incendio alla tua casa?’

‘Mio fratello è morto, e presto lo sarò anche io.’

‘Non se mi seguirai,’ le offre Tebe. Il suo sguardo non lascia quello di Caterina. ‘Conosco un posto sicuro, dove chi temi non ti potrà trovare.’

Caterina scuote il capo.

‘Non posso. Mio fratello è qui.’

Tebe allunga una mano per appoggiarla sul braccio di Caterina.

‘Tuo fratello non è più qui. Non le parti di lui che contano.’ Tebe parla con onestà spiazzante. ‘Ma prima di partire gli daremo il saluto che si merita.’

‘Va bene,’ cede Caterina.

Tebe alza la mano in un cenno semplicissimo, e Caterina vede di nuovo le fiamme. Non in tutta la casa come quelle appiccate da lei, ma solo lungo il perimetro della terra bruciata, singole fiammelle piccole piccole. Caterina dovrebbe spaventarsi, o per lo meno stupirsi, ma quello che ha appena visto le appare naturale, la semplice conseguenza del potere che appare chiaro in Tebe. Con un singolo passo, Caterina si trova all’interno del cerchio di fuoco, e, senza che l’abbia vista muoversi, Tebe è accanto a lei.

Con uno sguardo e un ‘Ora?’, Tebe chiede il permesso. Caterina annuisce un sì, e mentre lo fa si accorge di esserne sicura.

Tebe pronuncia delle parole latine, ma non suonano come il latino della messa, più come un canto antico. Quando le sue labbra si chiudono sull’ultima sillaba, ciò che resta di Sandro si sgretola in una polvere finissima. Si alza una nuova brezza, che se lo porta via. ‘Così non lo avranno mai,’ spiega Tebe. Seppellito sotto tutto il dolore, Caterina intravede un granello di pace.

Dopo un lungo istante di silenzio, Caterina torna a sentire l’incombenza dell’arrivo di suo padre.

‘Se voglio seguirti, devo farlo ora,’ intima a Tebe.

‘Sei sicura di volermi seguire?’

‘Sono sicura.’

‘Non mi hai detto il tuo nome.’

‘Mi chiamo Caterina.’

Nel lasciare le sue labbra, il nome non suona più comodo, è come se le stesse stretto, come se fosse il nome di un’altra.

Come se lo sapesse, Tebe le dice: ‘Se verrai con me, avrai un nuovo nome.’

In quel momento, Non-più-Caterina è convinta. ‘Va bene.’

Tebe la squadra per qualche momento, come se stesse prendendo le misure per un abito nuovo. Infine dichiara: ‘Leptis.’

‘Leptis.’ Suona bene. Non ancora suo, ma come se potesse esserlo. Come se lei potesse diventare Leptis. Tebe le sorride.

‘Andiamo.’

Salgono entrambe sul cavallo di Tebe, che presto sfreccia attraverso il bosco, quasi sapesse da solo dove dirigersi. Leptis cinge con le sue braccia la vita di Tebe, e non le sembra strano.

Presto arrivano in una spianata perfettamente circolare, in cui non crescono alberi. Ormai è il crepuscolo, e nella radura volano centinaia di lucciole. Vedendo Leptis a bocca aperta, Tebe spiega: ‘Servono a distrarre gli occhi e le menti di coloro che non devono vedere.’

Poi pronuncia altre parole incomprensibili a Leptis, e la luce degli insetti si trasforma in forme materiali: una capanna. Non grande, ma sicura. Tebe fa strada e entra per prima. Quando Leptis varca la soglia, nella stanza riscaldata da un fuoco dal bagliore misterioso trova un’altra persona oltre a Tebe. È un’altra donna, fulva di capelli e devota di sguardo.

‘Questa è Janara,’ la presenta Tebe.

Janara sorride, con espressione a un tempo accogliente e dubbiosa.

‘Io sono Leptis.’

Il nome non è ancora del tutto naturale, ma lo sta diventando.

‘Che potere hai?’ le chiede Janara, senza farsi remore.

‘Fuoco.’ risponde per lei Tebe.

‘Non è un potere. Non come quello di Tebe,’ spiega Leptis a Janara.

‘Hai creato un fuoco,’ insiste Tebe.

‘Ho dato fuoco alla casa in cui sono cresciuta. Con questo.’

Leptis estrae un acciarino dalla tasca della sua gonna e lo mostra a Janara. L’altra donna non commenta, ma fa un passo verso Leptis, la guarda negli occhi e, come se avesse appena preso una decisione, la abbraccia.

‘Benvenuta.’

Da quel momento, Janara tratta Leptis come se l’avesse sempre conosciuta. Le offre uno scialle per il freddo, e un pasto semplice. Della zuppa e del pane, niente di più, ma quando Leptis deglutisce il primo boccone si rende conto di non aver mangiato niente tutto il giorno. Il resto della cena scompare dal suo piatto prima che Leptis stessa possa rendersene conto.

In tutto questo, Tebe non tocca cibo, ma osserva le altre due da un angolo della stanza, con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra. Quando vede che hanno finito, è lei a proporre di andare a dormire. Janara trova una camicia da notte per Leptis, che nota che in tutta la capanna c’è un solo letto, ampio, ma pur sempre uno. Quando arriva il momento di coricarsi, Tebe insiste perché Leptis prenda il letto, ma Leptis la convince che ci sia spazio per entrambe. In quanto a Janara, Leptis nota che non sembra neanche considerare l’idea di stendersi. Invece, si siede su una poltrona accanto al fuoco, e resta lì per il resto della notte.

Presto cala il silenzio. Tebe sembra addormentarsi presto, ma di un sonno leggero, da cui sembra potersi svegliare da un momento all’altro. Nel sonno, spesso si gira e si contorce. Leptis non chiude occhio. Dopo varie ore, sente la voce di Janara rivolgersi a lei dalla poltrona.

‘Non ti preoccupare,’ le dice, ‘È sempre così quando dorme, presto ci farai l’abitudine e riuscirai a dormire anche tu.’

Stupita che Janara sappia che è sveglia, Leptis si mette a sedere sull’orlo del letto, osserva il volto della donna alla luce del fuoco, e risponde: ‘Non credo che sia per lei che non riesco a dormire.’

‘Capisco,’ replica semplicemente Janara.

‘E tu, perché non dormi?’

‘Faccio la guardia.’

Tebe si rigira ancora tra le coperte.

‘Cosa la tormenta?’ chiede Leptis a Janara.

‘Questo dovresti chiederlo a lei,’ è la sua risposta.

Leptis non cede, e attende in silenzio una risposta più chiara. Quando Janara capisce cosa sta facendo, le concede con un sospiro qualche parola in più.

‘Abbiamo perso una sorella e la nostra antica dimora. Tebe se ne dà la colpa, crede che avrebbe potuto fermare tutto ciò.’

‘Ma non è vero?’ domanda Leptis.

Janara non risponde. Dopo un breve silenzio sposta lo sguardo dal fuoco, che ha osservato finora, verso Leptis.

‘Abbi cura con lei,’ le dice, ‘ha già perso troppo.’ Poi, dopo un istante, aggiunge: ‘Tebe ha fatto una scelta, quando ti ha dato un nome. E io l’ho accettata del tutto, da oggi sei una di noi. Ma il giorno in cui le causerai altra perdita sarà il giorno in cui dovrai cominciare a temere Janara.’

Leptis comprende perfettamente, e annuisce. ‘Non lo farò,’ risponde. E ci crede.

Janara le offre un sorriso sincero, e un ‘Buonanotte.’

Leptis torna a coricarsi accanto a Tebe. Al suo prossimo movimento, le poggia una mano sulla spalla, e si addormenta così. La mattina dopo, al suo risveglio, la mano è ancora sulla stessa spalla, e Tebe, immobilem nella stessa posizione, come se avesse smesso di muoversi per il resto della nottata.

**Author's Note:**

> grazie per aver letto! ho un mezzo piano di aggiungere una terza scena, cronologicamente in mezzo tra le due, in futuro, quindi se qualcuno è interessato mi faccia sapere! I commenti sono molto apprezzati, soprattutto visto che questa fic la leggerete in tre se tutto va bene. grazie mille ancora


End file.
